


Skiving

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius visits his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skiving

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 for LJ's nicevenn.

Harry shook his hair, blinking when water fell into his eyes. The storm had come up suddenly and he had put away the equipment in the pouring rain. He cast a quick drying charm so Hogwart's new caretaker wouldn't complain about the mess and started up to his rooms.

When he opened the door, he blinked when he saw that a fire was lit in the grate and someone was already there.

"Scorpius, you know better," he scolded.

Scorpius looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Professor?"

Harry sighed and put his broom against the fireplace to dry out a bit. "Don't you have classes in London tomorrow?"

Scorpius shook his head as he put down his quill. "The Aurors are a bit overtaxed right now so all the teachers are helping out. They've given us students a few essays to write until classes resume."

Harry nodded and sat next to his lover. "Then shouldn't you be at home, studying?"

Scorpius smirked. "I would, but I thought coming here might be more helpful. After all, who better to help me write my essays than the Boy Who Lived?"

Harry groaned. "Don't say that."

"Sorry." Scorpius kissed Harry softly. "So, what shall we do now that you're done interogating me?"

Harry smiled and pushed Scorpius down on the couch. "You mean you didn't plan that far ahead?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Not really. Just knew that I wanted to here with you, in bed shagging you if possible, then alone at my house studying."

Harry shook his head and kissed Scorpius. "Sentimental tripe."

"You love it," Scorpius said. "And you sound an awful like Dad's mentor."

Harry shuddered. "Ugh. Way to kill the mood."

Scorpius reached down into his bag and took out a feather which he quickly enlarged. "Saw this. How about you use it on me? Tease me with it."

Harry took it as he sat up and ran it along Scorpius' lip. He grinned when he saw Scorpius shiver. "I think we can work with this."

"Mm, thought so."


End file.
